Encadenados
by sweet and bitter
Summary: Two-shot ¿Que se supone que haces cuando la persona que mas odias esta encadenada a ti?


Antes de nada quiero aclarar que **NO** es plagio, este fanfic lo escribí hace muchos años en mundo yaoi bajo otro seudónimo, hace poco lo encontré y tras unos pequeños retoques he decidido volver a publicarlo.

 **Encadenados**

Ese día Wammi's había amanecido con un clima cálido y en todo el orfanato reinaba una tranquilidad y paz absolutas mientras los chicos se encontraban en sus clases estudiando tranquilamente hasta que...

 _-"¡MALDITA BOLA DE ALGODON!"_ se escucho resonar por todo por todo el edificio haciendo suspirar a alumnos y profesores por igual, al parecer ahí se acababa su tranquilidad.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba en mitad de la clase de matemáticas avanzadas a un muy furioso rubio tomando por el cuello de la camisa a un pequeño albino sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

 _-"¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!"_ gritaba el rubio con expresión asesina.

 _-"Solo me he limitado a decir que tu resultado es incorrecto"_ contesto impasible el albino.

 _-"¡Enano! Me las vas a pagar..."_ dijo levantando un puño para golpearle pero en ese instante la voz furiosa del profesor le detuvo.

 _-"Mello, suelta a Near y tu Near deja de provocar a Mello vosotros dos me tenéis arto todos los días igual no hay día en que no interrumpáis mi clase con vuestras discusiones pero esto se acabo id ya mismo al despacho de Roger."_

 _-"Pero..."_ intento replicar Mello.

 _-"¡No hay peros que valga marchaos ahora!"_ rugió el profesor.

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron al despacho de Roger; Mello con una cara de fastidio y enfado mientras que Near mantenía su típico rostro impasible que tanto ponía de los nervios a Mello.

TOC TOC

 _-"Adelante"_ dijo Roger invitando a pasar a los muchachos _"Near y Mello por que será que no me extraña veros aquí"_ suspiro Roger.

 _-"La culpa es de la bola de algodón el..."_

- _"Si ya se, ya se Mello esto lleva pasando años me conozco el guion"_ dijo cansinamente _"lo que no se es que hacer con vosotros, Near tu eres un buen alumno tanto en notas como en comportamiento pero siempre terminas peleando con Mello; y tu Mello al igual que Near tus notas son inmejorables y si bien tu carácter deja mucho que desear normalmente puedes controlarte pero cuando se trata de Near pierdes completamente todo autocontrol no entiendo el por qué de vuestro odio llevo años intentando que os llevéis bien y siempre termino fracasando y ya estoy arto no quería llegar a esto pero a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas extended el brazo"_ ambos chicos se extrañaron por la petición pero igual obedecieron, ya tenían bastantes problemas y no querían mas.

Roger saco algo del cajón de su escritorio y se acerco a los chicos sin mostrarles que había cogido, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde; ya que en un despiste les había colocado unas esposas.

 _-"¡QUE DIABLOS HACES ROGER! ¡SUELTANOS AHORA MISMO!"_ exploto nuevamente Mello.

 _-"Estoy de acuerdo estar encadenados de esta manera es molesto y poco práctico"_ dijo Near con su típica frialdad.

 _-"No, lo he probado todo y nada funciona esto es lo último que me queda por probar así que una de dos o aprendéis a convivir u os matáis de una vez por todas, ahora volved a clase"_ dijo tajante.

Cuando Mello y Near llegaron a clase todas las miradas se centraron en ambos chicos y en las esposas a todos les picaba la curiosidad pero nadie dijo nada, conociendo el carácter de Mello sabían que podían acabar muy mal y mas viendo la expresión de fastidio del rubio.

 _-"¿Por qué están encadenados?"_ finalmente fue Matt el mejor amigo de Mello quien termino por preguntar.

 _-"Es otra de las estúpidas ideas de Roger para que nos llevemos bien"_ dijo el rubio con fastidio.

En la clase reino el silencio nadie decía nada pero todos pensaban lo mismo, dudaban que aquello diera resultado y solo se preguntaban que pasaría primero o bien ese par se mataban o los terminarían volviendo locos a todos con sus discusiones por que estaba claro que ese par nunca se llevarían bien ¿o sí?

…

Ya habían concluido las clases y un muy enfadado Mello se dirigía rápidamente hacia la cafetería arrastrado a Near, que a duras penas seguía su paso, con él.

 _-Esto es increíble como si no tuviera bastante con verle todos los días en clase ahora ya ni siquiera puedo separarme de él juro que un día ese viejo me las va a pagar mira que hacerme esto no solo tengo que estar junto a él en clase si no que además tendremos que dormir juntos en mi cuarto pero en fin al menos ya nada puede estar peor.-_ despotricaba en sus pensamientos el rubio.

Pues se equivocaba y es que las cosas si podían ser peor, pues al llegar al fin a la cafetería se encontró con que no podía comer ya que su mano derecha era la encadenada, durante un buen rato intento comer con la mano izquierda pero siempre terminaba por tirarlo todo haciendo que su humor empeorara y ya estuviera a punto de explotar cuando Near le acerco su propio tenedor a la boca.

 _-"No necesito ayuda"_ mintió.

 _-"Ya es la quinta vez que me manchas está claro que si la necesitas"_ dijo _"¿y bien? vas a comer ¿Sí o no?"_

 __Mello lo miro fijamente por unos instantes hasta que vio que no le quedaba otra que aceptar aunque se moría de la vergüenza ya que todos los que se encontraban en el comedor seguían de cerca lo que esos dos hacían y algunas chicas daban leves grititos de fans histéricas e incluso había algunas locas que soltaban frases del tipo "que lindos" o "hacen buena pareja" lo que ponía de los nervios al rubio mientras se concentraba en quien Near para no variar parecía importarle poco o nada la situación.

 _-Solo sueltan estupideces sin sentido él y yo jamás seriamos pareja aunque lo cierto es que Near si se ve algo lindo en este momento...-_ pensó fugazmente

…

Lo que Mello no sabía era que Near podía oír perfectamente los grititos y comentarios de las chicas y al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar si que le habían afectado.

¿De verdad los veían como una pareja? no eso era imposible aunque por alguna razón la idea no le desagrada del todo.

 _-Pero que estoy pensando eso es imposible estoy pensando de mas por culpa de esos estúpidos comentarios.-_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

En esas estaban cuando de pronto…

 _-"Vaya Mello está claro que no pierdes el tiempo tan solo unas horas y ya sois una linda parejita"_ se rio Matt provocando a Mello como siempre y como siempre Mello se dispuso a darle una paliza pero al parecer se olvido de las esposas en medio de su enfado y en un movimiento brusco hizo que Near derramara toda la comida sobre ellos poniéndolos hechos un desastre.

 _-"Sera mejor que nos cambiemos"_ dijo el albino.

 _-"Si será mejor"_ contesto tranquilizándose.

No fue hasta que estuvieron en el cuarto de baño cuando se dieron cuenta de que para cambiarse antes deberían ducharse y por alguna razón que no llegaban a entender el ver desnudo el uno al otro los ponía muy nerviosos

.  
 _-"Vamos a la ducha"_ dijo finalmente Mello intentado aparentar indiferencia.

 _-Diablos tenía que tirar el estúpido plato-_ pensaba realmente mientras veía como se desvestía el albino por que las cosas como eran si bien lo sacaba de quicio ese carácter frio e indiferente que tenía no podía negar que su apariencia tan frágil y delicada era la cosa más linda que había visto nunca.

-¡Pero que estoy pensando!- se regaño a sí mismo mientras pensaba que esta sería la ducha más larga y dura de su vida.

Continuara...


End file.
